It is of course well known to provide a hinged interconnection between a front dispenser cabinet portion or cover and a rear dispenser cabinet portion, the latter being attachable to walls or other vertical supports.
It is also known generally to provide a pivotal interconnection between the dispenser cabinet portions at either the left hand side or right hand side thereof. Conventionally this hinge arrangement is permanent, typically being installed during manufacture.
At the location of installation of these prior art dispenser cabinets it may be found that the left or right hand hinging is inappropriate if certain building features exist. For example, a room corner may be the desired location of installation and the dispenser cabinet must be properly hinged, either right or left, to enable the dispenser cabinet to be properly opened for replenishment of the contents or for other reasons.
A patentability search directed to this invention located the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,836, issued Aug. 8, 2000, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2009/0066201, published Mar. 12, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,147, issued Aug. 16, 2005.